hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 72 (2011)
Chase × And × Chance (チェイス×デ×チャンス, Chieisu × de × Chansu) is the 72nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It is set to air on March 24, 2013. Overview Phinks brought Hisoka to where the rest of the Troupe were staying in order to provoke the Nen exorcist. Meanwhile Biscuit starts to train Gon on his emission training while Killua is making a plan on how to beat the Bombers. Tsezguerra and his group takes on Genthru and his team. Summary Hisoka along with Phinks arrives where the rest of the Phantom Troupe are staying. Hisoka approached Machi and Nobunaga whom are spying at the exorcist , he also meets his replacement on the troupe. Meanwhile after a short discussion Tsezguerra and his group confronts the Bombers and cast a "Levy" on them and immediately use "Accompany on" to get away from them. After checking their lost cards, Genthru feels that Tsezguerra and his group will put on a fight and see the changes when he look to his face, Tsezguerra collects some escape/teleportation cards with the help of Goreinu. Gon on the other hand trains hard in order to put up a fight on Genthru, Biscuit advices Gon to start training his emmision in able for him to have a new weapon in his fight with Genthru. While Gon is struggling on his Emitter Training, Killua and Biscuit chats about Gon's level of training and Killua asks Biscuit to reveal his technique in order for him to plan easier in their upcoming battle against the Bombers. Biscuit shows Killua his technique called "Magical Spa Training" that completely upsets Killua. Tsezguerra continues to targets Genthru group by sneaking on them and attack them during the night, this is where Genthru starts to think that they have some Nen user that canbe able to track them and starts having an idea on Tsezguerra plan.They started harassing players and stealing some Accompany cards and C-Rank cards and checks the other player weather they have already met Tsezguerra and his group, if not they starts threatening them by telling them who they are and ordering them to collect some cards to them on the other hand when they find out that you have met Tsezguerra's group they will dispose of you. Goreinu who spies on Genthru's group and contacts Tsezguerra to report their scheme. While Gon keeps on training and Killua along with Biscuit who's setting up a plan, Genthru collects plenty of spell cards in order to pursue Tsezguerra's group. having noticed Genthru's movement Tsezguerra immediately cast a spell card to escape them while Genthru cast a spell card to follow Tsezguerra and his group. The two groups continues to pursue and escape each other. Until Genthru takes their time to throw Tsezguerra's group off. This gave Tsezguerra and his group to think of a plan by using the spell card "Return" if they run out of "Accompany On". Goreinu informs that Tsezguerra is right that he ones who tag along Genthru were fake and the real Sub and Bara appeared in front of the shop in Masadora by keeping their eye on everyone who's entering the shop. Tsezguerra would like to stick to the plan instead of fighting Genthru even if he is alone. Meanwhile Killua informs Gon to stop his training since he came up with a plan by defeating Genthru and his team. After Tsezguerra uses their last Accompany card they plan on leaving the game and go all the way to Battera's mansion if the the Bombers follow them they will just fend them off outside the mansion. Arriving at Battera's mansion the team are shocked on what they have seen, the mansion is empty and a guy named Sabazushi informs them that everyone already left the mansion and Mr. Battera paid everyone of them. Tsezguerra who wants an explanation approaches Battera's in his room who lock himself up w/ tears flowing in his eyes. Genthru and his group arrives at their mansion and hunts down Tsezguerra. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation